Love and Friendship will find a way Rise of the brave tangled dragons
by Cinn4mon
Summary: This story takes place in the modern world, where Jack and Hiccup are new students at Merida's and Rapunzel's school. The four of them befriends one another. Merida quickly develops a crush on Jack but so does Rap, The two girls start to argue, causing the two friends to fight. Merida and Rapunzel likes Jack but he likes Rapunzel and Hiccup likes Merida. All's fair in love & war..


Merida's point of view.

The sun was bright and shining high up in the sky when my alarm clock rang. "Ugh, shut up already!" I said feeling annoyed in that scottish accent of mine. My red hair was in a mess. As usual.. Haha. I walked over to a cabinet and opened one of the drawers. I skimmed through the mess of brushes in the drawer for a brush that wasn't broken. As you know, my red hair was always a mess and it's that curly that I can't even brush my hair without breaking the brush itself. Hairspray won't work, neither does gel. One thing I truly hate about myself, was my hair. I freshened up in the bathroom then walked over to my wardrobe. I picked out a pale green hoodie and a pair of blue, skinny jeans and a pair of sneakers. My hair wasn't looking so good this morning. Well it never looks good. Mom loves my red hair apparently, so I'm not allowed to straighten or dye it. Sucks for me. I tied up my hair in a ponytail, then hopped out of the house on my skateboard.

At school, I caught up with my best friend, Rapunzel. She was blonde, had straight long hair, very girly, and sugar high haha. A lot of people have questioned our friendship since we're total opposites. But hey, opposites match. "Hey rap," i said then giggled. That nickname I gave her way back in middle school always made me laugh. I wasn't quite sure why, but it just did. "Hey Mer, loving your outfit. Its so 'Merida' " Rapunzel pointed out. "Thanks, Love yours too" I replied. Rapunzel was wearing a turqouise top and a purple skirt anddd ballet flats. It was nice how she plans out all her outfits before going to school while I, just grab whatever I felt like wearing. We were just so different, but I didn't mind. Different is good right? A few minutes later the bell rang, and we had to get to our classes. Rapunzel and I, had english together. So I hopped on my skateboard and dashed off to class as Rapunzel walked by my side. Room 243 was the classroom we were going to be in. Rap and I sat in our usual seats.

Our English teacher, Ms. Toothiana, was just about to start the lesson when our class was interrupted.. There was a knock on the door and a boy who caught the eyes of many, opened the door and said unsurely , "Um.. Is this the english class we're suppose to be in?". We're? What was he talking about. He was alone.?! I looked at Rapunzel and she was already daydreaming about this new guy. I smirked and payed more attention towards the new boy. How old was this guy? His face looked like a fifteen year old, but his hair.. It was white! White in colour. Was he old? Did he dye it? Questions were going round and round in my head. I was just so eager to know. "Ah yes, Are you guys the new students?" Ms. Toothiana asked. "Yes. We are, indeed the new students" the he replied. "Come in and introduce yourselves please.". As he walked in, he was followed by another boy. This other guy had brown shaggy hair, green eyes, and the cutest smile. He was wearing a plain, pale green hoodie and long slung jeans with sneakers, while the guy with the white hair, was wearing a dark blue hoodie and brown pants. He was also wearing sneakers. Coincidently, the boy with the brown hair, was wearing the exact same thing I was wearing. It was like, we were a matchy couple or something.

"Um Mer, why is that guy dressed like you?" Rapunzel mouthed and gestured to me. "I don't even know.." I mouthed back as my voice slowly faded into the atmosphere. " Hi, my name's Jack Overland Frost. But just call me Jack." the boy with the white hair said then winked. I looked around the class, the girls were head over heels over the two new students. I wonder if we could be friends. Or even more than that.. Then the boy with the brown hair started talking. "Hey, my name's um.. Hiccup.". The room was filled with whispers and gasps. "Hiccup!?, what kind of name is that!?", "Hiccup? omg that's cute." The kind of things I heard. "ANYWAYS, I know my name's a bit weird but yeah. It really is Hiccup." he said raising his voice to get everyone's attention. "Okay so Jack and um. Hiccup, pick any empty seat you like." Ms Toothiana announced. I wanted to sit next to Jack. He really caught my eye. Jack was about to walk towards the empty seat next to me but then he stopped and turned towards the other side of the classroom. Why didn't he want to sit next to me? Jack took the seat infront of Rap. I knew it. He probably didn't want a tomboy like me. Actually, I don't even know.. I lost hope and turned away. I gazed out into the window, and started to daydream.

"Hey" I heard a voice say. I turned to the direction I heard the voice from. I was surprised. It was Hiccup. He had taken the seat right next to me. "Hey" I said. "I like your outfit. hehe" Hiccup teased then giggled. "Haha, I know. I like yours too." I giggled. We both smiled at each other for only a split second, but it felt nice. "I'm Merida." I said. "Nice to meet you Merida, I'm Hiccup." he said as he held out his hand. "Nice to meet you too." I said reaching out to shake his hand. From there, I knew we were going to be great friends.

Rapunzel's point of view.

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OKAY RAPUNZEL, CALM DOWN. YOU DON'T WANNA EMBARASS YOURSELF INFRONT OF JACK. CALM DOWN. JUST BREATHE IN AND BREATHE OUT. OKAY RAPUNZEL DOING GREAT. I totally regretted what I did. As in trying to calm myself down cause it only increased the damage. I was acting weird which got Jack staring weirdly at me. "Um.. hey are you alright there?" Jack asked while chuckling a little. "Oh what? Oh, pshhh. I'm fine good. Never better hehehehe" I said. "Um... okay haha. What's your name?" Jack asked. "Its rap- rapun-Rapunzel" I replied nervously. "Hmm. Unique name. I like it." Jack said. "Thanks." I replied while brushing a strand of hair from my face.

Then he smiled at me. He looked so.. perfect, charming, dreamy, handsome. The feeling was just amazing. I smiled back, then gazed into his striking blue eyes. I was lost in his eyes. I couldn't stop smiling. I started to daydream about how Jack and I would look like as a couple. Getting married, having kids. Our kids, having kids. Growing old together.. OKAY I HAVE TO WAKE UP THIS IS A DREAM PINCH ME. I woke up into reality only to find that. It wasn't a dream. It was real, Jack was right infront of me, gazing into my eyes as well. "You're cute.." I said. Oh my god. Did I just say that outloud? crap crap crap crap. This is so not happening. He smirked at me saying, "You really think so?" in a flirtish voice. "Um.." I said nervously. Just then, we were interrupted. Thank god. "Alright class, settle down." Ms Toothiana announced. And with that, she begun her lesson. I heard Jack shrug, then looked in a different direction. For the rest of the lesson, I was caught in my thoughts. Could Jack and I ever be friends? Was he interested?

Hiccup's Point of view.

Wow, Merida seems pretty cool. She's really cute too. I hope that we can be really good friends. First day, and I already made a friend. Not bad Hiccup. My name is weird.. Why is it so weird. Whose idea was it to name me Hiccup anyway? And why. Why Hiccup I could have been named Henry or Harry or something. Anything but Hiccup. Oh well. Wow look at Merida's hair. Its so red and curly. How does she live with that. Her hair is so huge I bet I could hide a dragon in there. Toothless would probably fit in. Ha. Kinda sad how Jack only knows my secret. Jack is my best friend. We've known each other for the longest time. In elementary school, I was always being picked on because I was a huge nerd. Everyone thought I was a weirdo and stayed away from me. Also because my name was Hiccup. Some other kids would pick on me and make fun of my name as well. School was difficult for me back then. Until Jack transfered to my school.

All the girls thought he was cute. He immeadiately got all the attention from everyone.

Everyone liked him. He was cool and the most popular boy in the school. While I, I was a nobody. I would sit and eat lunch alone every single day. I didn't have any friends. It was dreadful. But one day, I was being bullied by a bunch of bigger sized boys. Jack's friends. I was crying and begging them to stop but it didn't work. Then I heard a voice. "Guys!? What are you doing!?" a voice called out. It was probably another one of them, going to join in 'the fun'. I decided to give up hope and that this was the end for me. It was Jack. "Guys what the hell are you doing!?" he yelled when he saw me on the floor all bruised. "We're just having a little fun. Join us buddy. " one of the bullies said. "Um. First of all, I'm not your 'buddy'. And this is what you call fun? Well let me try." Jack said angrily then threw his fist to the bully's face. "You people make me sick. I don't ever want to see you picking on him anymore! Get out of here!" Jack shouted as the other boys retreated. Then Jack knelt down towards me and asked if I was alright and why were they picking on me. "They were bullying me because I'm just a loser with no friends. Nobody likes me.." I told him. " Well I'm your friend now. " Jack said while holding out his hand to help me up. "Thanks." I smiled. And from there, we became best friends. And I no longer had problems fitting in. Whenever I was with Jack. Everyone thought I was worth getting to know. I am defininately more confident and braver than I was before.

Jack's point of view.

This Rapunzel chick is a cutie. Kinda weird, but i'll take my chances. I'd love to get to know her better. She seems like a ball of fun and sunshine. Was she nervous when she talked to me? Hah. Well every girl is, but she seems different somehow.. I turned around to see how Hiccup was doing. He looked puzzled. Is he thinking about his name again? Oh Hiccup haha. I looked beyong Hiccup. There was a girl with red hair wearing the same outfit as Hiccup. She was cute. I bet she and Hiccup have already met. Due to the matchy outfits. Hah.

Merida's point of view.

What on earth is Hiccup doing? He's got a weird face on. Is he thinking? ahaha. "Um.. Hiccup? What are you doing ahaha" I asked. "Oh what? I'm thinking." Hiccup said nervously. "With that face? Hahaha, What are you thinking about Hiccup? " I asked playfully with a wink. "Well. Its kinda-" he was interrupted. "Excuse me, Miss Dunbroch and Mr Haddock. Would you like to share your conversation with the rest of the class?" Ms Toothiana said while glaring at us. We kept quiet and then she said, "Alright. Pay attention alright.". We nodded in agreement, then giggled to each other when she turned around. I looked over towards Rapunzel and Jack. They were laughing at us. Hiccup looked to the direction as well. Rapunzel cupped a heart with her hands and winked at me while Jack shot Hiccup a face with one eyebrow raised and a smirk.

The second bell rang, and that meant english was over. Rapunzel and I walked out of the class fangirling and squealing. Then I heard someone call out our names. We turned back, It was Hiccup and Jack. Like OMG OMG OMG. "So you guys are just gonna walk out of our lives just like that? No goodbye?" Jack asked. "What?" I said. "We just met and I don't know if we're ever going to see each other again.. Its a big school Merida.." Hiccup explained. "Dude. Its not the end of the world. You faggot!" Jack said as he slapped him arm across Hiccup's head. Which made us giggle. Hiccup, feeling embarassed said, "Whatever". "So. What class are you guys having next?" Jack asked curiously. "Math" Rapunzel replied. "Biology" I said. "Well Hiccup has biology and I have math" Jack said. "Perfect!" Rapunzel said exictedly. I'm happy honestly, that I have a class with Hiccup, but I'm totally jealous of Rap. She and Jack always end up together. She always gets what she wants. While I don't. Its totally not fair. I'm just saying.

I wasn't angry, but I definitely wasn't in the best mood. I just really... Its just not fair. My face turned a little red. Okay, I'll admit, I was mad, my eye brows narrowed and my eyes grew smaller. I had a frown on my face and anyone could tell that I was mad now. I stormed off to my biology class. I sure did make an exit. That's what the typical me would do when I was mad. "Merida! Hey ! Wait for me!" Hiccup called out then rushed after me. I ignored him the whole way. In biology, I was still early, so I sat down, took out my sketch book and started doodling. I'm a pretty good artist and I love drawing. I started drawing Jack. Then I calmed down a little. Then I remembered. I left Hiccup in the hall. He must be lost right now. And it's all my fault :( ! So I packed up my things and quickly ran out of the class to find him. "Hiccup! Hiccup!" I called out.

Hiccup's Point of View

Where am I? I wonder if Merida is okay.. I have to find her. Is she in here... nope. Here? nope. This is hopeless. Then I came across the bathrooms. Could she be in there? My mind was puzzled. I wasn't sure if I should go in the girl's bathroom to look for Merida. It would get me in detention for sure. Oh well. I'll take my chances. Here goes.. I pushed the door open and I paused. The girls in the bathroom looked at me with their eyes as huge as ever. "BOY!" they shouted. Then they started screaming. "NO! NO! CALM DOWN! IM LOOKING FOR SOMEONE! DON'T CALL FOR HELP PLEASE!" I shouted. "BOY! GET OUT YOU CREEP!" one of the girls screamed. One girl even hit me with her purse. Then they all ran out of the bathroom screaming. I sat on the floor thinking. How am I gonna find Merida now...

Merida's point of view.

Where is Hiccup?! Ugh. I'm late but I got him in this mess, and I have to get him out of it. Then a group of screaming girls walked pass my way. I heard one of them saying, "Creep in the bathroom!" , "He was kinda cute though" . A boy in the girl's bathroom.. Could it be Hiccup? I rushed to the girl's bathroom as quick as I could. I opened the door. And I knew it. Hiccup was sitting down on the floor. " Really now Hiccup. " I said. "Merida!" he said then ran towards me and gave me a big hug. I blushed. As he pulled away, he said "Merida, thank god you found me. I made so many girls run out.. I'm so getting detention for being a peeping tom or something. "I'm sorry I left without you. I wasn't in the best mood." I explained. "It's alright. You found me in the end anyway" he said with a smile. I smiled back then said, "Hiccup, we have to hurry. We don't have a second to spare. We're ten minutes late for class!" I stated. "What!? oh no! Lets go!" he said panickly. We quickly ran to our biology class.

When we got there, our teacher shot us a look. "Merida and Hiccup. See me after class. Sit down." she said firmly. Hiccup and I exchanged expressions then got to our seats. Biology was boring, I spent most of the time talking to Hiccup and doodling. I didn't really listen to what the teacher was saying cause, well she's boring. Duh. I wonder what Jack and Rapunzel are doing...

Rapunzel's point of view,

Omg why do we have to have math. Its so boring! ogmogmogmgmgomgomgogmogmgogmomgogogmogmogmomgomgom gomgomgomg

I have math class with JACK. JACK OVERLAND FROST. MY FUTURE BOYFRIEND OMG. He's so cute! I can't even omg. Mr burk said that we had to pair up for this classwork today. Of course, I was going to ask Jack. But so did a ton of other prettier girls. I looked away. I knew he wouldn't pick me..

Jack's point of view.

A whole ton of girls rushed towards me, asking me to be their partner. I was flattered but I looked at Rapunzel, she looked sad. Then I realized that i'd be a jerk if I didn't say yes to her. "Hey sorry girls, I've already got a partner. Rapunzel, i'm saying yes to your question" i said with a smile. The other girls looked at Rapunzel with envy. And I believe that i've just made her feel special. She was so happy and that little ball of sunshine she was again. I made her feel happy :) It was fun, being her partner and all.

Hiccup's point of view.

Thank god Merida had found me earlier. Why did I hug her.. And what is this feeling that I feel? Am I getting feelings for her? I kept thinking about Merida. Do I have a crush on her? I was lost in deep thought. "Hiccup? What's with the face? Thinking again? Haha." Merida said giggling. Okay. I think I do have a crush on her. She seemed so cute and pretty when she laughed. "Yes. I was haha" I replied her back. She laughed even more. And I followed too. It wasn't long before the bell rang. Merida and I rose from our seats and walked towards the teacher's table. "Merida, Hiccup, Can anyone of you, give me a valid explaination of why you were late for my class?" the teacher asked. "Hiccup got lost and I had to go look for him. He's new in this school." she explained. "Is this true Hiccup?" she asked. I nodded. "Alright, Hiccup since this is your first day. I'll let you off. And Merida, since you are the top student in this class. I'll let you off too. Now get to your next classes before you're late." she said. "Thanks" Merida and I said at the same time, then left the class.

"Hey what class do you have next?" I asked. "Umm.. math." she said. "Oh. bummer. I have physics.." I said. "Hey, don't worry. The physics lab is right next to my math class". "What really?" , "Yea haha, C'mon let's go!". "See you later Hicc" she said as she walked into the classroom. "Bye Mer-" I smiled. Did she just call me 'Hicc' ? Hmm.. No other girl has given me a nickname before.. Not even any of my girlfriends.. Merida was different, and I really liked that. :)

Merida's point of view.

It seemed like the time didn't go by. The class seemed like hours. It was so boring. But it was over. Thank god, it was break. I was starving. I was so hungry that the moment the bell rang, I ran towards the cafeteria. I had forgotten all about Hiccup. AGAIN. At the cafeteria, I grabbed my lunch tray and took enough food to feed a bear! I was literally that hungry. I then carried the tray and walked over to Rap and I's usual lunch table. Then sat down and started consuming the food. I started eating the burger. It was really good. A few minutes later, after i've gobbled down a few bites, Rap came and sat down next to me with a lunch tray. Yum. "Where's Jack?" I asked Rap. "I don't know, he said he went to look for Hiccup." she replied. "Oh. good because I forgot Hiccup again." I said then stuck my tongue out. "Omg, Mer !" Rapunzel said then she laughed.

I spotted Jack and Hiccup at the queue. Then I quickly said, "Hey Rap, I'm gonna go get more of this. I'll be right back." I said then I rushed over to the queue. I was going to make my move and talk to Jack. I'm gonna do it! I could feel my heart pounding. I was exicted yet nervous at the same time. I was almost about to queue behind Hiccup and Jack, when Bethanny and Astrid walked in. "Move it loser." Bethanny said pushing me back. "Hey!" I said. And that got Jack and Hiccup to turn around. "Nice hair Merida. I lost my pet cat in there." Astrid jeered then she and Bethanny snickered and laughed at me. "That wasn't very nice.." Jack said. "Merida, are you okay?" Hiccup asked then walked over to me to see if I was okay. "I'm fine Hicc, thanks." I said in a low tone. "Omg, hi Jack, oh we were just joking psh. Right Astrid?" Bethanny said. "Um yeah we were just joking. Its not like we meant any of it.. oh and Hiccup, I love your outfit, you look really hot in it" Astrid said. I didn't stay there for long, I went back to our table to finish my lunch. "Hey, what happened?" Rap asked. "Bethanny and Astrid happened." I said angrily. "What sluts. ugh." Rap said. "Tell me about it." I said feeling really annoyed.

Jack's point of view.

Let me guess, these are the mean girls of the school.. I better grab my lunch before they say anymore lame compliments cause i'm really not interested in any of them. Hiccup and I got carried our lunch trays, wondering around the cafeteria looking for a place to sit. Everyone was begging us to sit at their tables. They said things like, "Jack! Hiccup! Come join us!", "Call me!" and etc. I was looking for Rapunzel and Merida. But none of these faces seemed fimiliar. I was disappointed in a way. I was about to sit down somewhere else when Hiccup spotted Merida's red hair. We quickly walked towards their table. "Merida!" Hiccup said. "Hey Hiccup, Hey Jack! "Merida said. "Hey guys" Rapunzel said cheerfully. "Hey ladies, mind if we join in?" I said. "Nope." Merida said. "Not at all" Rapunzel said quickly after. Then Hiccup and I sat down at their table and ate our lunch together with the girls. The rest of the school hours were boring. I couldn't wait to hang with our new friends after school. Maybe we could go out for ice-cream or something.

Merida's point of view.

Rap , I , Hicc and Jack and last period together. As soon as the final bell of the day rang, everyone rushed out of the classes. "Finally. Out of hell!" I said with relief. Rap laughed and said, "You said it gurl!". Soon Hiccup and Jack caught up with us. "Hey do you guys wanna go grab some ice-cream?" Jack asked. "Sounds great" I said excitedly. "I'd LOVE to!" Rapunzel squealed. "Okay, lets go then, theres an ice-cream parlor a few blocks away." Hiccup stated. We walked over to the store and got to know each other a little more. Rap was making googly eyes at Jack. Like seriously? She just really makes me mad sometimes ugh! I wanted to break them apart so I said, "So Jack, sup with the white hair? Did you dye it or something?". And that, definitely got them to stop. "Oh yea, I dyed it. Like what you see?" Jack smirked. "Oh yeah." I replied playfully. Jack laughed. While Rap glared at me a little.

But I ignored her. The ice-cream was really good. Yum. No doubt we won't be going back there soon. Weeks passed and I've managed to get a little closer to Jack but not as close as Rapunzel is.. I had already told her that I liked Jack before she even told me. And Rap and I have made a promise that if we liked the same guy, whoever admitted their crush first gets him. And Rap always gets them in the end. I don't know, they just don't see what they see in her in me.. She and Jack has been constantly flirting. Right infront of my face. And I was definitely mad, jealous, etc. Rap and I didn't really talk as much as we did before because she would be with Jack most of the time, and I would hang with Hiccup. Hiccup and I are really close friends right now. We'd basically tell each other everything. Like how I used to tell Rap. But Hiccup and I, we're not anywhere near a relationship like Rapunzel and Jack are..

On wednesday, Rapunzel gave Jack a peck on the cheek before he left for class. Like excuse me? Am I invisible to you? I glared at her as my eyes narrowed. After school, Jack had to leave early so we said our goodbyes then Rap gave him another peck on the cheek. I rolled my eyes. Then right after Jack left, I confronted her. "You know it's rude right? Giving him a peck on the cheek, right infront of me when you know that I clearly like him." I confronted her with attitude.

Hiccup's point of view.

What on earth is going on here. Are they argueing? And did Merida just said she liked Jack? Great! There goes my plan of telling her that I love her. Why does everyone pick Jack over me.. I was kinda heartbroken. The girl of my dreams, likes my best friend. But Jack likes Rapunzel. Does that put Merida in the same situation as me?. "WELL, I'm sorry, not my fault he doesn't like you that way." Rapunzel said. "I can't believe you just said that!" Merida yelled. "Well, I did." Rapunzel said while Merida glared at her. "It's not fair. You get every single thing that you ask for. You take everything that I want. You broke the code. First to admit gets the guy." Merida said. "Just stop Mer, we made that up a long time ago. Time for a change!" Rapunzel yelled. "Time for a change?! You just agreed with me and said you wouldn't mind if we dated, a few days ago!" Merida yelled back. "UGH! whatever I don't have time for this." Rapunzel said feeling annoyed. "IF YOU WERE REALLY MY FRIEND, YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND!" Merida yelled. "YOU'RE RIGHT. I DON'T UNDERSTAND."Rap yelled back. , "WELL I GUESS WE'RE NOT FRIENDS ANYMORE THEN!" Merida shouted. "FINE BY ME!" Rapunzel shouted back. "FINE!" , "FINE!" "FINE!" "FINE!" "SHUT UP!" " YOU SHUT UP!" the girls shouted as they parted ways.

Merida's point of view.

I had tears in my eyes. I couldn't believe she just said that. I couldn't believe we weren't friends anymore.. Hiccup ran after me, "Merida, are you okay?" he asked. I just looked at him with tears in my eyes and continued walking. He followed me. As soon as I was at my house. I fell on my knees on the porch and started crying with my hands covering my face. Hiccup raced towards me then sat down and hugged me. "It's all going to be okay Merida. Don't worry.." he said in a low tone while stroking my back. I sniffled then rested my head on his shoulder, I cried even louder. "Shh.. Merida..It's going to be alright. Don't cry.." he said in a low tone again while hugging me tighter.

Hiccup's point of view.

I'd never thought i'd see her like this.. I always thought she was tough and independent. Gee.. I hope she's going to be alright. I let her stay in my arms until it was quiet. I checked to see what happened, only to find that, she had fallen asleep in my arms. She looked so beautiful.. when she was sleeping. I wanted to have her. I wanted her to be mine.. But things don't always go according to how you planned.. I carried Merida, then rang the doorbell. Her mother, answered the door. "Oh my, what happened?" she asked. "She and Rapunzel had a fight. She kinda fell asleep in front of your porch.." I explained. "Was she crying?" her mother asked. I nodded. "Oh. Well. Thank you young man. What is your name?" she asked. "You're welcome. I'm Hiccup." I replied. "Are you her boyfriend?" her mother asked teasingly. "Boyfriend? uhhh. no. I'm just a friend.." I said with a half smile. "Haha, its okay I was just messin with ya bye now."she said. "Bye." i said. Then left. "It was already 5pm. She was crying for 2hours.. Poor Merida..". I thought as I headed back home. That night, I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about Merida.. Is she okay.. Why doesn't she like me..

Merida's point of view.

Ugh my head hurts. Where am I? I said as I looked around. This was my room. How did I get here? I tried to recall of what happened earlier. I saw flashes of Rapunzel and I having an arguement, I was laying in Hiccup's arms.. He was comforting me the whole time.. Was that a dream? It probably was. I felt so relieved because I'm not fighting with my bestfriend and for a split second I felt like I liked Hiccup? No.. I can't like Hiccup. I like Jack. I was feeling hungry so I went downstairs. "Hey mom.I just had the weirdest dream" I said. Whoa. It's 11pm?! That was weird. "Hey honey, are you feeling better now?" mom asked. "What?" I asked. What was she talking about? "A young boy, quiet handsome with brown hair brought you here saying you fell asleep on the porch." she explained. Wait... Does that mean.. It wasn't a dream. I couldn't believe this was happening. Rapunzel and I aren't friends anymore and I felt like I liked Hiccup for a split second? No.. This can't be happening! "Honey, what's wrong?" my mom asked. "I wasn't dreaming.. All of that really happened.. I can't believe me and Rap aren't friends anymore.." I said as tears started to fill up my eyes. "Oh honey.. I'm sure it'll blow over soon. It always does." my mom said while giving me a warm hug. "Yea.. It always does." I told myself. And hope it would.

Rapunzel's point of view.

It was morning. Pascal, my pet chameleon woke me up. I was going to text Mer and asked where we should meet up. Like I do every other day. But then I remembered. We weren't friends anymore.. I sighed. Then got on my striped t-shirt and shorts on. I braided my hair to one side then wore my sneakers. I took one last look in the mirror before heading to school. Then I walked to school. When I got to school, the first person I saw was Merida. She was wearing her turquoise dress and brown boots with a brown slingbag. She saw me, then glared at me then walked into the main doors of school." Get a grip Rapunzel. You don't need her." I told myself. Then walked into the building. Everynow and then, Merida would dress up really pretty. Turquoise or blue, was Jack's favourite colour. She was doing this to get his attention. Is it me? or does Merida have a better fashion sense than I do. She always took her time talking to Jack. She even does it infront of me. And JACK flirts BACK. I wasn't going to let her win. So I walked towards them, pulled Jack's necktie and went in for the kiss. Everyone looked shocked. Including Merida and Hiccup.

Hiccup's point of view

The look on Merida's face was not pretty. Infact, she was really mad. Then she just stood there until Rapunzel broke the kiss. Jack just stood there, frozen with his eyes wide open. Merida managed to calm herself down, smiled deviously at Rapunzel then winked at Jack, pulled his necktie. And yup, you guessed it. Kissed him. I couldve swore he kissed her back. For a split second I could've swore! He kissed her back! I was furious. How dare he!? Right when he already knew that I liked Merida. Merida giggled then winked after their lips parted. "Bye Jack, hehe, I have to get to class see ya!" Merida said then grabbed my arm and dragged me to class with her. "SCORE! We totally showed her!" Merida said exictedly. "Heh. Yeah." I said. I wasn't too happy with what just happened. But I didn't want to show it.

Rapunzel's point of view.

OH HELL NO. SHE DID NOT JUST. UGH! Jack was still frozen. "Jack! Wake up!" I said as I shook him a couple of times. "Huh what?" he asked. "LET'S GO TO CLASS." I said. "Okay!" he said still starstruck. For the whole day, he had the same look on his face. Was he starstruck by my kiss or Merida'

s?! I wish I could just slap him on the head and ask him that. I was so pissed.

Jack's point of view.

Wow. Twice in one day. Do I like Merida? Or do I like both of them?! Ugh this is so confusing. How am I going to pick.. They're both amazing. This is hard.. I thought hard and long in my bedroom. Then Hiccup came barging in. "Really now Jack? Kissing Merida?!" he asked furiously. "What?!" I asked. "You kissed Merida! You kissed her back, when she kissed you! You know I like her! " Hiccup yelled. "I didn't!" I protested. "You did! Don't lie. I saw it with my own eyes.". "What? Okay. Fine. Maybe I did.." I said in a low tone. "I knew it. Do you even like Merida?!" he asked. " I don't know.. Maybe I like her a little.. " I replied slowly. "What!?. What about Rapunzel? Do you like her too?!" he asked curiously. I nodded. "Wait. So you like both of them?!" he asked. "I think.. look Hiccup. I'm sorry for what happened earlier. It won't happen again. She's yours okay." I said and I meant it. I didn't want to fight with Hiccup like how Merida and Rapunzel are. "hmph" Hiccup muttered. "Are we cool now?" I asked. "Yea. We're cool." Hiccup agreed. Then we settled down for some video games.

Merida's point of view.

Finally. It was friday ! After school, I wanted to do something that would really get Jack's attention. Even if it mean changing my appearance. Yep. I was going to straighten my hair. I finally got my mom to agree. Me having straight hair would be weird so my hair would still be curly. But not the crazy type of curly it is now. So I invited Hiccup to go shopping with me! Normally boys wouldn't want to go shopping but Hiccup agreed. Hmmm strange was he gay? Haha, jokes. We went to the beauty salon where you could get your hair, make-up, nails, clothes and shoes. You could even get a complete makeover! Which was what I was getting. Before I entered the beauty room, I asked Hiccup, "Are you sure you want to wait here?" I asked. "Yep. I brought entertainment." he said confidently as he patted his backpack. "Alright, have fun with your 'en-ter-tain-ment' " I said as I left. My hair was a lot of work. The make up didn't take long as I didn't need that much of make-up, the outfit I chose was a pale green dress. It had a silver ribbon attached a little higher than my waist, the dress was sleeveless and above my knees. My bangs were clipped to the back of my forehead and was braided to the bottom. The rest of my curly hair was let loose. And I gotta admit. I looked great. When it came to accessories, I wore a diamond necklace which my mother passed down to me and a glittery silver ribbon was tied around my wrist. And I wore white high heels.

"How do I look?" I asked Hiccup when I finally got out of the beauty room. He was sitting down in the waiting area fully concentrating on his game. "Ahem. Hiccup. How do I look?" I said again. "Oh what, Sorry I was busy and- WOW..." he said as he slowly looked up. His jaw just dropped open and he couldn't even speak. "You. You- uhh.. You- You- umm.." he said. "You don't like it?" I asked. "No! Merida, you look.. Wow. You look beautiful.." he said slowly. I smiled and twirled then said "I love this! Thanks for waiting for me." I said as I hugged him. He hugged me back too and it felt warm. "Jack is going to be

amazed!" I said exictedly. "heh. heh, Yeah.. I bet." he said in a low tone. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just stunned by your appearance. You look amazing. Actually better than amazing. Undescribable.." he said. Blood rushed to my cheeks which made me blush. Really hard. Just omg. I was just so exicted to show Jack my new look!

It was saturday night. Rap and I would always watch a movie together. I didn't know what to do. Because I was definitely not calling Rapunzel to watch a movie. So I phoned Hiccup instead. "Hey Hicc, do you wanna come over to watch a movie or something?" ; "Sure sounds great, I'll be over in 5mins." ; "Great, See you later" I said then hung up. You see, Hiccup lives just down the street. So walking is an option. In approximately 5mins, The doorbell rang. I ran down the stairs to greet Hiccup. "Hey Hicc!" ; "Hey Mer" Hiccup said with a smile. I was wearing a blue sweater and shorts while Hiccup was wearing his green hoodie and three-quarter pants. I invited him in, then we raced up the stairs and into my room. I hopped onto my bed and said, "What movie should we watch?!". "Hmm. a scary movie?" Hiccup said. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Yea, incase you get scared, you know, you can hide behind me" Hiccup said teasingly. "I bet I won't" I shot back. "Okay 5 bucks if you chicken out." Hiccup betted. "Deal" I said. We picked one of the scariest movies to watch. The movie was reviewed as sick, disgusting, horrifiyingly scary, etc.

We sat on my bed and waited for the movie to start. The beginning was okay. But within 15 minutes. Hiccup and I started screaming. There was one part, where I did not find scary at all but apparently, Hiccup did. He was shivering and hiding under the covers. I fake-coughed and leaned back to whisper in his ear saying, "Ahem, I'll take my 5bucks now.". "Hmph. I wasn't scared! I was just resting eyes!" Hiccup protested. "Ya right, you chicken." I said as I started clucking at him playfully. "Hey! I'm no chicken. I'm just about as brave as you are!" he yelled. "Really? Prove it chicken boy!" I joked. "Okay" he said then pushed me off my bed. "Hiccup!" I said. "Sorry! I was joking. I didn't mean to I-" he apologized. "Just kidding!" I said. "What?" he said. Unaware of what I was about to do, I threw a pillow at him. "Hey!" he said as I threw another. "Stop it!"; "OH ITS ON!" he yelled after I threw the third pillow. Just as he grabbed a pillow, I laughed and ran to the other side of the room before he could hit me. "Hey, stay still!" he said. "NO!" I said as I threw another pillow at him.

I was laughing so hard and running around the room to dodge his attacks that I didn't see the pillow that was laying down right infront of me and tripped and fell. "HAHAHAHAHA !" Hiccup laughed and pointed his finger at me. I threw another pillow at him which threw him off the bed. "Not so funny now is it."I said as I placed my hands on my hips. Our pillow fight seemed endless. Well it lasted until we grew tired. Hiccup layed on the stack of pillows on the floor while I layed on the bed. "I'm gonna go fetch us some snacks. Be right back." I said as I got up from the bed. "Okay" Hiccup said. But I accidentally tripped and fell on Hiccup. My opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Hiccup's bright green eyes. Wait.. whats this on my lips. I looked down at my lips and they were touching his! My eyes immeadiately widened. I got up and moved back as fast as I could. Hiccup arised from his position and sat up. We stared at each other for a while. I had to break the silence so I said, "I'm gonna go grab the snacks.". Hiccup nodded. Then I left the room. What was this feeling.. My heart is pounding so loudly. This feeling.. its so warm and and. It was just like how I felt when I first saw Jack.. I was starting to like Hiccup.. I'd never thought I would.

Hiccup's point of view.

I can't believe that just happened.. I've been craving for that for weeks... I was stunned by her makeover. She was even more beautiful that she already was. Should I talk to her about to kiss? Or should I pretend that never happened.. My mind was puzzled. I sat up, crossed my legs then started to think. Maybe she would just bring it up by her own. Hopefully she does..

Merida's point of view.

Okay. Calm down Merida. Why won't my heart stop pounding so loudly. Hey heart, STOP BEATING SO LOUDLY. Well that was a lot of help.. Oh well. I hope Hiccup won't be able to hear it.. I grabbed a bowl of hot buttered popcorn and two cups of hot chocolate, then placed them on a tray and brought it upstairs. "Hey Hicc, here are the snacks." I said as I placed them on the floor. He kept looking at me. Was he thinking about the kiss..? Was he feeling the same way? Damn it. My heart wouldn't quiet down. I could actually hear my heart beating. "Mer.." Hiccup muttered. "Hiccup. Look. About what just happened. Let's just pretend it never happened. It was just an accidental kiss right?" I said nervously. "Uhh.. Yeah. Just an accidental kiss.." he agreed. "Okay. Let's eat. And we're watching a romantic-comedy okay. No more horror movies. " I pointed out. "Haha, yes please. I totally agree." Hiccup said. "Ya. You chicken." I teased. Hiccup cocked one eyebrow at me and then laughed.

It was great having a friend like Hiccup. Cause I honestly don't know what I'd be doing now if we weren't friends. Time passed quickly and soon, it was already 1am. It was dark so Hiccup didn't want to walk home. "Is it okay if I crash here?" Hicc asked. "Yea, sure" I said as I hopped into bed. "Um.. where?" he asked nervously. "Here, silly." I replied as I patted my bed. "Are you sure, you're okay with that..?" he asked. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be haha." I asked. Then he walked over to my bed and layed down as I turned off the lights. "Night Hicc." I said. "Night Mer, sweet dreams." he replied in a low tone. I layed down facing Hiccup. He looked soo.. adorable. I suddenly felt like I was really starting to like him even more. I couldn't stop smiling while watching him sleep. Then all of a sudden, he opened his eyes. I was busy daydreaming, then I realized that he caught me staring. He shrugged then smiled and looked into my eyes. So we were kinda looking into each other's eyes. I reached out to hold his hand which was right in the middle of us. I don't know why. But I just did. "Goodnight Hicc.." I said while smiling. "Night Mer.." he said as he did the same. Then I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

In the morning. I woke up to my alarm. It was 11am. I felt warm, like as if someone wrapped their hands around me. It was an amazing feeling. Then I felt someone exhaling warm air down on my head. Then I started to think clearly. Brown hair? Hiccup? HICCUP!?. I backed away to see. It really was. How did we even get in this sleeping position?! Then I screamed. "Uh what?" Hiccup asked as he woke up. He saw his hands being wrapped around me. Then he screamed as well. We both quickly backed away as fast as we could. But Hiccup backed away a little too far. Which was when he fell off the bed. "Omg, Hicc are you okay?" I said while laughing. "Um yeah, I'm good. How about you." he said nervously. "Haha, I'm fine" I said as I held out my hand to help him up. "How did you sleep lastnight." I asked to get the conversation going. "Like a baby." he said then laughed. Later we went out for lunch and hung out for the rest of the day. It was really fun. No doubt.

On Monday, I wore a turquoise top with a white singlet and a brown mini-skirt. Yes. I, Merida, was wearing a skirt. I couldn't wait to impress everyone. Well mostly Jack, with my new look. As I walked through the corridors, whistles blew, jealously engaged, everyone was looking. Then I sashayed right through. I soon spotted Jack and pretended I didn't see him. Hiccup and I stood closeby and started talking loud enough to get his attention. And sure enough, it did. Jack walked over to us and said, "Hey, Hicc who's the new gir-". But he stopped the second he saw my face. "Merida?! Is that you?" Jack asked sounding surprised. "You bet it is!" I replied. "Wow, you look.. gorgeous." he said. "Thanks" I said while brushing away a strand of hair from my face. Later, Jack and I were alone. As we were going to the library together. Jack and I started to get a conversation going and things were going pretty well. There was a moment where, we were going to kiss. We moved closer and closer. But then he turned his head to another direction. "Merida, You're very pretty. And an amazing girl, but I just can't... I'm sorry." he said then got up and left. Why didn't he like me?

I stayed home for the rest of the day. I didn't want to leave my room. I couldn't stop crying. It was just. so useless.. I did all this for him. And Rap can get him effortless. It's just not fair. I just don't get it. Around evening, the doorbell rang. My mother answered the door, and Hiccup was there. "Hello Hiccup. Here to see Merida?" my mom asked. "Yea. Is she here?" he asked. "She's right upstairs, come in" she said, inviting him in. He rushed up the stairs and into my bedroom. "Merida." he said as he opened the door. I looked up to see who it was. "Go away.."I said as I turned my head away. "Merida. I heard what happened with Jack.." he said. That was it. I broke down immeadiately. "I'm so ugly. Jack will never like me. I don't know why.. I just can't get him to like me! Rap can get him to like her effortless and I have to try so hard to get whatever I want! I'm not beautiful. You lied to me. Everyone lied. It was all just a big lie!" I shouted as tears ran down my cheeks. By that time, I had gotten up from my bed and stood infront of Hiccup. He did not. Look happy.

"Merida! Calm down. YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL,I THINK YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL, AND YOU DON'T NEED JACK TO LIKE YOU TO BE BEAUTIFUL ! RAPUNZEL IS RAPUNZEL. YOU'RE MERIDA. YOU'RE UNIQUE AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW SPECIAL THAT IS. CAN'T YOU SEE THAT THERES PROBABLY SOMEONE OUT THERE WHO'S HEART IS ACHING FOR YOUR LOVE?!" he shouted firmly. I was speechless.. I just stood there with my mouth wide open. I had no idea how to respond do that. I tried to speak, but no words came out. Did he just admit that he liked me?! My heart started to pound again. "Hiccup.."I said. "No. Don't Merida. I'm done with this.. I'm leaving. " he said in a harsh tone as he slammed the door shut and left. Then I fell onto my knees and started sobbing my eyes out. Summer break was just around the corner. It was getting late, so I decided to just go to bed. In the morning. I didn't really dress up. Oh well, back to the regular routine. I wore my skinny jeans, got on my hoodie, ( the green one) , then my sneakers. Mom drove me to school. I walked towards my locker, only to find Rapunzel there. "What?" I asked her rudely. "Merida.. Look I'm really sorry for what happened weeks ago. I just don't know what came over me. Look if you want Jack, you can have him. I'll be fine. I'll do anything because I don't ever want to risk our friendship again. Mer.. I miss you." she apologized sincerely.

I stood there, looking at her for a mere five minutes. Trying to figure out if this was a joke or if she was really being honest. "Friends?" she asked with a tiny innocent smile. "Eh, what the heck, Glad to have you back!" I said as I hugged her tightly. Then she hugged me back and said, "Let's never fight again?". "Agreed. Oh and, its fine Rap, you can have Jack. I'm done with boys for a while." I said. "Is everything okay Mer?" she asked. "Yea. Everything's fine." I replied, then nodded. I didn't want to tell her what happened. It was just, not right for the moment. "Hey have you seen Hiccup?" I asked. "Yea, he was here a second ago." Rap replied. Then the bell rang, and of course, we had to get to class. As soon as we got to class, I spotted Hiccup in his usual seat, which was right next to mine. I didn't know how to start the conversation but I was desperate. "Hicc, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act like that lastnight.."I apologized. He turned to me for a while. His face was pale. Then he gave me a tiny smile and said, "Its okay". Then he passed me a note saying, "Meet me after school, I wanna show you something..". I looked at him, he nodded.

Hiccup's point of view.

I wasn't sure if I should show Merida my biggest secret.. my pet dragon, Toothless. Now, I know what you're thinking. There's no such thing as dragons. But infact, they are. The dragon species is quite rare in other parts of the world but on an island called Berk, which is located in the middle of nowhere, dragons live. Dragons make up 90% percent of the population there. Toothless is the rarest of them all, he is a Night Fury. Its not easy hiding Toothless around here, but I wouldn't go anywhere without him. So far, Jack is the only person who knows my secret. Even he has a dragon of his own. He named it Frost. Of course. Naming a dragon after himself. After school, I grabbed Merida's hand and dashed into the forest. "Hiccup? where are we going.." she asked anxiously as she started to look around. "It's a surprise." I said exictedly. "Okay. Merida. Promise me you won't tell anyone about what I'm about to show you." I said slowly. "Okay, okay, I promise, what's the big surprise?" she asked curiously. "Hey Toothless, come here" I called out. Then Toothless hopped out from a nearby bush. "Oh my god. What is that?! Gi-gi- Gigantic lizard!" Merida shouted while quickly backing away. "Hiccup get down! I'll distract it!" she shouted. "What? No! This is Toothless. He's my pet dragon!" I tried explaining but she just ran off. "Come on Toothless . We can't let her run expose you." I said as I got on Toothless, ready to fly.

It wasn't long before we caught up with Merida. "Merida just let me explain!" I shouted. "No! Get that thing away from me!" she shouted and continued to run. Then Toothless grabbed her by her arms and lifted her into the air. "HICCUP! PUT ME DOWN!" she shouted and screamed. I reached out my hand and said, "Just let me explain!" I said once more. "Fine! Just make it stop!" she shouted almost bursting into tears. I helped her up as she slowly got up onto Toothless's back. Then Toothless started to slow down. Merida held on really tightly as she was scared as hell. Toothless took us soaring through the skies. The bright evening sky. Then Merida slowly opened her eyes and looked up. Her eyes slowly widened until they grew larger. Her face started to brighten up with glee and amazement. "Wow.." she said. Then she raised her hands in the air and started laughing to feel the cool air. She was so happy. I'd never thought I'd get to see her like this. Then as we slowly went back down, the sky grew darker and the stars began to shine brightly. Soaring through the nightsky and feeling the cold breeze rushing against our cheeks. It was just truly amazing. She rested her chin on my shouted and layed her head next to my head, holding me tight in her arms.

I kept smiling. I was just so joyous. Having the girl of my dreams seeing this with me. "Okay, I'll admit. This is really amazing and I loved every second of it." she said. "I'm glad you did." I replied with a smile. Then Toothless slowly made a smooth landing on the ground. She patted Toothless on the head and said, "Thanks to you too. For that amazing ride.". Then Toothless flew back home to my house. As Merida and I walked home. Once we reached her house, she said, "Hiccup. Thanks for the best day of my life. It was absolutely amazing." then, I couldn't believe what she did next. She gave me a peck on the lips. Then said goodnight with the cutest laugh before running into her house. I was left starstruck and totally just amazed. I totally owe Toothless for this one. I had a smile on my face the whole walk home. I couldn't wait for what awaits us ahead. When I got home, I received a text from Merida. "And, don't worry about your secret. It's safe with me :)". I felt as if weight had been relieved off my shoulders. I knew I could trust Merida. That night, I slept like a baby.

Rapunzel's point of view.

I felt little feet on my face. I opened my green eyes only to find Pascal, my pet chameleon crawling on my cheek. "Mornin' Pascal!" I said with glee as I sat up from the bed. I grabbed my brush and started brushing my long, golden hair. "See ya later Pascal! " I called out as I left my house. So today's wednesday. Merida's birthday upcoming 15th birthday was on Saturday. I couldn't wait. I already turned 15 in Spring so believe it or not, I'm actually older than Mer. Haha. So Merida and I would be 15 while Jack would be 16 in winter, and Hiccup would be 16 in autumn. I walked in through the doors of my school with my white boots. "RAP!" I heard a familiar voice shout. I turned around and shouted "MER!" as she ran towards me to give me a tight squeeze. "Sooo Hiccup huh?" I said while smirking. "What? How did you know about that?!" she asked while blushing. "Jack told me everything. I know about Toothless and Jack's dragon, Frost." she whispered. "What why didn't you tell me?" she asked. "We didn't want you to freak out!" I replied. She was like, "Hmph". Then we walked off to class. As we were walking, there was a poster hanging on the wall which caught our attention. It was about the prom we were going to have. Mer and I exchanged grins right away, then squealed all the way to our class. It was to be held on saturday. Which was the same day as Merida's birthday. She is going to have such a blast!

Merida's point of view.

Soon, the whole school was talking about the upcoming prom. I was super exicted. Though I was in for an unexpected surprise. At lunch, the worst thing happened. Astrid, that little witch, decided to embarass me by sticking our her foot to make me trip. So just as I was walking pass her table, she tripped me. Or at least she tried to. I toppled over her foot and fell. A few other students started to laugh as though Astrid and Bethanny laughed the loudest. Luckily, Hiccup broke my fall. I could see the jealously burning through Astrid's face though she still managed to say "Sorry!" then cocked one eyebrow. Which was obviously fake. I stared at her with a shrewd look then walked off with Hiccup. Her plan had totally failed as we walked away, I turned back to see her reaction and she was. Let's just say she wasn't too happy :)

On thursday, the funniest thing happenned. We were all at my house while Rap and I were playing truth or dare. Little did we know, Jack and Hiccup were eavesdropping on us. "Shh. Do you hear that?" Rap said. I nodded. Then I opened the door and say the boys leaning on the door. "Oh crap." Hiccup said. "Busted." Jack said along. "WHY YOU LITTLE EAVESDROPPING TROLLS I'M GONNA TEACH YOU A LESSON!" I said as I raced towards them. "Da da dahhh! We're dead." Hiccup point out which made us all laugh. He had such a great sense of humour. The week blew over quickly and before you know it, it was already friday. Everyone was getting their dates. Well almost everyone. I still haven't got mine. School was over pretty soon and then Jack took Rapunzel to our school's fountain and said, "Rapunzel, Will you be my date for the prom?" . Jack never gets nervous. He was always just confident. And, of course. Rapunzel agreed to go with him. She went bonkers! First she paused. Then she started to jump up and down. Then came a number of "OMG OMG OMG" 's . Followed by girlish, exicted squeals. Then came the "Yes". Typical Rapunzel. But hey, isn't that why we love her? I actually waited for Hiccup to ask me out, but. he didn't. Oh well. I waved goodbye to the boys and Rap and I walked home. I waited for Hiccup to call, text, send a letter? I don't know but I just wanted to be asked out by him. I was starting to have doubts about him liking me after all. Maybe he was just being a good friend.. Then at late evening, there was a knock on the living room window. I was frightened at first. But I finally had enough courage to go see what it was. All I saw was greenish eyes. "HEY MER!" a familiar voice said. "HICCUP?!" I said exictedly. "Yea, umm.. mind if you come out? I need to talk to you." he said nervously. I nodded then pranced towards the main door.

I went outside to talk to Hiccup and guess what? HE ASKED ME TO THE DANCE! Then after he left, I ran straight up to my room and let out a loud squeal. I immeadiately called Rap to tell her the great news. I was so exicted ! Tomorrow was prom. It was going to be the best prom ever. Rap and I went to the mall on saturday afternoon to do some prom shopping. I know, I know its last minute. But theres nothing wrong with last minute shopping right? We also went to the beauty salon to get a fab makeover. We probably turned every store in the mall upsidedown. Buying every possible thing we could afford. We had to leave at around 4pm to get ready for our prom. We left the mall with a whole lot of shopping bags. We had to squeeze them into my mom's car, imagine that ! We got ready at my house. I squeezed into my gorgeous pale green dress, it had a silver satin ribbon attached a little higher than my waist, the dress was sleeveless and above my knees it was the same dress which I bought when I got my makeover before, and Rap had a pink/purple dress. It was knee-length. It had a little bit of a frill. It was sleeveless and had a blackbelt running through above the waist. As I was putting on the final detail of my look, Rapunzel curled her beautiful golden locks.

By the time we were done, it was already 7pm. Prom started at 8pm and lasted til well. Midnight I guess. We had my mom drive us there and Rap and I were just so exicted. It was our first prom ever. Once we've reached our destination, Rapunzel and I stepped out of the car and damn, we caught a lot of attention towards us. As far as I could tell, Rap and I were the beauties of the ball. We hung out around the snack table to quench our thirsts. "I wonder where's Jack and Hiccup." Rapunzel said. "I know right. I hope they appear soon." I agreed. And sure enough, they did. "Hey ladies." Jack said. He looked absolutely dashing. He was wearing a tux with a rose in his left jacket pocket. Hiccup was also wearing the same. He swept Rap off her feet and brought her to dance. Hiccup and I watched as they danced. I wasn't expecting anything really, when Hiccup suddenly said, "Milady" and held out his hand infront of me. "What did you just say?!" I said. "Nothing! Um.. umm I was just.. um wondering if you wanted to umm.. you know, dance with me.." he said nervously. Was he scared of me? Oh, Hiccup. Haha. "I was joking Hicc, and sure, I'd love to dance with you." I said, grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the dance floor. The song, "Kiss me" by Ed sheeran played as we danced.

We held each other close and slow danced. "Merida..lets go for a walk." he said. "Um okay sure" I replied. Then we slowly walked out of the school gym and into the school garden. "Merida.. I want to tell you something.." he said in a low tone. "Yea? What is it?" I said. OMG OMG OMG OMG Was he going to admit? He took a deep breath, then said "I'm in love with you. I don't know if you feel the same but I've been feeling this way eversince the day I first saw you. You have been the only thing that's been on my mind nowadays. You're the most amazing girl I've ever met in my entire life and I was hoping if, you would. Well I'm kinda gonna pop the big question you know. Not like the marriage big question because marriage would be ya know. A little extreme and-". I laughed. "Um.. Hiccup you're getting a little off topic here." I pointed out while giggling. "Oh right, sorry. I guess what I'm trying to say is that, Merida, will you be my girlfriend?" he said as he got down on one knee. I was so shocked. I was so happy and exicted. The little girl in me just wanted to break out and scream. I hugged him then he lost balance and fell onto the grass but he didn't care. I looked into his eyes as he looked into mine. "Yes. Hiccup. I love you too." I replied then closed my eyes and kissed him. He was shocked at first when our lips touched, but soon he closed his eyes and well and enjoyed the kiss.

We walked back to the gym, holding hands while giggling. The song "Miracles Happen" from the movie, ' The Princess diaries' played. It was definitely in the mood of how we were feeling. "Omg! There you guys are! Are you guys dating?!" Rapunzel said as she noticed our hands being held. I nodded and blushed. Jack smiled and said, "Congrats you two love birds! ha.". Then the four of us walked towards the dance floor and partied. Everyone else was dancing and having the time of their lives. And not even Astrid or Bethanny could ruin this moment for any of us. I let my hands run free in the air. Enjoyed the music, the dance and everything. Did I mention? I totally forgot that it was my birthday! Well, all I can say is that. This is officially the best birthday I've ever had.

In the end, everyone got their happy ending. Rapunzel and Jack got each other, while I have my Hiccup. I couldn't have asked for anyone else as my boyfriend. I was pretty exicted for what the future has in store for the four of us. The future awaits us. Alas! It is the end of this story. For now that is.. ;)

Hey guys. I hoped you liked this one. If it wasn't up to your expectations, I'm sorry. This is my first try. Let me know what you guys think about this :)


End file.
